


Requited

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.” </p>
<p>Dean Winchester hates Castiel Novak and it has nothing to do with the fact he's sleeping around with the guy's ex-girlfriend. No, he hate him for different reasons entirely. Reasons that he hasn't seemed to work out just yet. Fortunately for him it seems his best friend and little brother have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this is very temporary. Feel free to leave suggestions! I'm having the worst time naming it....like, I have seriously spent more time trying to think of a title than writing the first chapter. D:

“C’mon, man, it would be hilarious!”

Jo Harvelle was a nightmare and constantly encouraging Dean to do foolish and reckless things; that’s probably why she was his best friend.

“Think about it, Dean, it would totally throw Meg on her ass and plus you’d get to fuck with Novak too. How could you  _not_  be all over that?”

Dean looked up from his book, which he wasn’t really reading, and frowned. Jo had a devious grin on her face that he probably would have found adorable if she wasn’t practically the sister he never wanted.

“I’m not going to fake nice to Meg’s crazy ex to fuck with her. That’s insane. We are just…friends. All that messing around and shit was just because she was convenient and someone that wasn’t going to get attached.” Dean used the term  _friend_  loosely.

 Meg was fun, flirty and could drink like a fish. It was a bonus that she was easy on the eyes and had no qualms about getting handsy in the front seat of the Impala. Dean had hooked up with her at a party and a handful of times since then. She had just got out of a long-term relationship with Castiel Novak and was celebrating her new found freedom with messy hand-jobs and a whole lot of dry-humping. Everything was no strings attached and going pretty good for Dean Winchester- until Novak came into the picture.

Dean hated him and it wasn’t because he was jealous of whatever fucked up relationship he had with Meg in the past. He hated that look on his face when he corrected someone and his overall down-right pretentious attitude. Just remembering the way his face had twisted into a conceited smile when he said “It’s pronounced archive not ar _chive_ , Winchester” made Dean’s blood boil.

Oh yeah, he wanted to fuck with Novak. He wanted to wipe that smug look right off his pretty little face. Wait,  _what_? Dean wasn’t sure where that particular adjective came from and shrugged shaking away the thought.

Jo was looking at him like he was crazy. “Dude, are you having one of those weird inner-monologues again?”

Dean ignored her and slammed his book shut, mentally cursing himself for not marking the page. “So, what’s the plan?”

Jo’s smile widened. “Okay, so you know how Novak totally hates you, right?” Dean nodded and hated the way she could sound so nonchalant saying something like that. “And Meg is totally still dragging Castiel around by collar and leash and the other hand has a vice grip on your balls?” Dean opened his mouth to disagree with that last part but Jo just shushed him. “Crazy bitch totally thinks she’s playing both sides here. It’d throw her for a loop if you and Novak became friends! Then what would she do? Whisper sweet nothings in Castiel’s ear right after you fuck her mouth? I don’t think so. It’d just be funny.”

Dean pondered Jo’s bizarre plan. It was common knowledge that she didn’t think all that highly of Meg. What was the term that she had used to describe her? Oh yeah,  _a demon_. Dean was failing to see the humor in the situation but Jo was so enthusiastic it was hard to argue. Plus, what could it hurt? Worse comes to worse it would just get Meg off his back for good, though he’d miss the random hook-ups.

“I’m not really seeing how this is going to fuck with Novak?”

“Seriously? You pretend to be the guys friend and get his ex he is still crazy about all pissy because he’s hanging out with her fuck buddy and thus cutting her off from her favorite chew toy? Can’t really play both teams if the teams are friends, can you? Then you drop him like a brick when Meg has finally fucked off. That would leave anyone confused and crushed…even a hammer like Castiel.” Jo just shrugged like it made perfect sense and stood up grabbing up her bag and jacket.

“Just think about it. Maybe I’m just doing this to get my own messed up revenge.” She gave him a wink and turned to the door with a brief wave goodbye.

After Dean’s bedroom door was shut behind her Jo took out her phone and hurriedly typed out a message to Sam.

**To: Sam  
** **Sent 8:19pm**  
step one of project destiel in action!

Jo had barely made it out to her car before her phone let out a shrill beep.

**From: Sam**  
 **Received 8:20pm**  
destiel? is that what we are calling it?

 

The glow of her cell phone in the dark illuminated her smile.

 

**To: Sam**  
Sent 8:20pm  
yeah like dean and castiel…i don’t know i’ve  
been reading a lot of teen mags don’t judge.  
i thought it was clever!

 

**From: Sam**  
Received 8:21pm  
whatever you say haha. as long as it works  
and dean shuts up about castiel. i dont think i  
can take much more of his pining you know?  
how’d you get him to agree anyway?

**To: Sam**  
 **Sent 8:21pm**  
reverse psychology my dear sammy boy!

Jo let her hand hover over the handle to her car door. She looked up at the Winchester house and saw Sam looking out his window giving her a huge smile and two thumbs up. She laughed under her breath and climbed into the driver’s seat. If there was one thing that Jo Harvelle knew it was how Dean Winchester worked.

Her phone beeped again and she didn’t even have to look at the name to know who it was from.

 

**From: Dean**  
Received 8:23pm  
i’ll do it.


End file.
